


The love, the weakness and the strength

by Forthethrill



Category: Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Thor, Loki gets what he wants (at least some of it), M/M, Sub Loki, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthethrill/pseuds/Forthethrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki learned of his heritage a while back, it somewhat lessened his respect for Odin, and altered his feelings for Thor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki's confession

"What is wrong, brother?" 

Thor peeked through the door leading into Loki’s chamber. He found his younger brother standing quite still by the windows on the opposite side of the room. "Nothing" Loki answered in a low voice, gazing down on the fields below the castle. 

\--------------------------------------------

Earlier that morning by the stables they had been fighting playfully like they often did. Nothing strange about that at all, but today…. Thor had taken a hold of Loki's arms in an iron grip, pinning him to the brick wall to keep him still, the thunder god’s laughter booming in the court yard. 

"Do you yield, brother?!" he had almost shouted with a victorious grin on his face.  
Loki suddenly stopped fighting. His body went rigid, standing very still, and in a low voice he said "Thor, don't." 

"Don't what?" Thor laughed. "I will accept your surrender, little brother, If you stop stealing my belongings…". 

Still standing propped up against the wall, Loki looked away, avoiding Thor's glistening blue eyes. 

"No, just… let go of me. Please."

Loki's voice was like a whisper, and Thor unclasped his grip. "Did I hurt you?" Thor said with a worried look on his face. 

"No. I need to go." Loki quickly turned around and walked away in a hurry before Thor had the chance to say anything else. He could easily have followed him to demand an explanation, but this seemed…strange. Loki was not the one to walk away from a dispute, not with a look of defeat like that, ever.

And now, Thor decided to knock on the pale prince's door, to check if he was alright. 

"Listen, Loki… What happened down by the court yard this morning? You looked…scared". 

Loki saw the look of concern in his brother’s eyes. He shook his head slightly. "Think nothing of it. I felt a bit ill.  
I'm fine now." 

Thor went over to the window and looked down at Loki, who turned his gaze away. When Thor put his gigantic hands upon the pale man’s shoulders, Loki flinched, and took a step back, almost stumbling down on the bed, then he steadied himself by the wall. The air suddenly became too thick, Loki felt the need to flee, but blocking his passage was his big brother with that puzzled look. 

Thor was stubborn, not willing to let this go. Gently, he put his hand behind Loki's neck, forcing their eyes to meet, searching for an explanation. 

"Have I done something to offend you? Are you mad at me? Tell me, please, If I have upset you, then you must give me the chance to make it right!"

Loki felt a bit bad hearing the confused and saddened tone in Thor's voice. There was an unfamiliar feeling stirring in his own throat, in his gut…This was not what he wanted, although he was a master at hiding his emotions, this was one time he felt really lost. And a bit sick. How would he be able to tell his brother the real reason he had walked away? 

He looked up on that strong face, framed in golden hair. Those blue eyes, almost unbearable to meet now. 

"It's just - it's not your fault. You have done nothing…" Loki said.

Again Loki looked away, this time with a flush in his cheeks. No. Oh no. He felt the embarrassment turn in his stomach.

"Then what is it, brother?" Thor's voice was soft, trying not to scare him off. Loki's otherwise pale face was blushing and warm. He felt defeated, this was it. No more lies, not today. With a shaking voice he looked at Thor and said 

"It was just the way you held me. You shouldn't do that. It…I.." 

He fell silent, eyes to the floor. To Thor's surprise he could swear there were tears in his brothers eyes. Then, Loki looked directly into Thor's eyes and said with a steady, low voice: "I have bruises on my arms". 

"I'm sorry, what?" Thor replied. How many times during fights had he not given his little brother bumps and bruises that quickly healed, and Loki was always to proud to even acknowledge them, Thor's playful, brute force did nothing to him. 

And now this. Where did this come from? 

Loki’s soft voice had a trembling sound when he asked: "Do you remember that time at the market place when you got so annoyed with me that you slapped me across the face?" He’s face had a strange expression, nose still a bit red, and his eyes had somewhat darkened.

"I remember that, but I did never hurt you on purpose, that was just to prove a point!” Thor said.

"I know that" Loki said in his silky voice. He looked down on his pale, slender hands and continued:

"and I liked it."

All Thor could do was stare down at his brother, trying to make sense of what he heard. 

"What do you mean you liked it?". 

Loki felt the warmth radiating from the big figure standing so close to him. To hell with it. With a voice just barely audible he said: "I liked that you slapped me. I - I want you to do it again." 

With all the courage he could muster, he met Thor's gaze, he felt dizzy from this madness, that he actually said it aloud. Not only thinking it, wanting it and playing with the idea in his head like he always did.

Thor said nothing - he let go of Loki's neck and then just stood there with a sheepish look on his face - and Loki regretted everything, but it was too late to stop the confession now. 

"This isn't easy Thor! It has not always been like this, but lately… when you knocked me of that horse, and the other day when you tackled me on the training grounds…" his voice cracked and for a moment it sounded like he was about to cry.

With a puzzled look Thor laid his palm against Loki's hot cheek, he wanted to comfort him, without any inkling of what in the worlds he could possibly say. Flashing before his eyes were the images of his slender brother lying in the dust underneath him, laughing and cursing as he tried to struggle of the giant who always physically had the upper hand. Images of Loki hissing and clawing like an enraged cat while pinned down by Thor's strong hand against his throat. Thor had always found his frantic reactions amusing. Playful, innocent fun, that was all. Never, ever anything else! Never…

Loki was very quiet, his hands clutched together, he seemed out of breath and mortified of what he had said. His quivering lips looked dark red against the fair skin, almost like a girl, Thor thought. 

"You must think me completely mad brother!" Loki said, as he covered his face with his hands, he looked like he wanted to sink into the ground and vanish. He could use his magic, but that would be a cowardly act, and he would never be able to face Thor again if he simply took the easy way out - this time he would have to deal with it.

Thor's voice was soft but insistent: "I could never hurt you, brother… Not intentionally. No, Loki." 

Loki stared up at Thor, his eyes shining like he was holding back tears.

"But you wouldn't be hurting me now, would you", Loki said, his voice was hoarse. 

He cleared his throat and continued: "…not if I wanted you to do it. That would be good for me, don't you see?" 

Slowly, very slowly, he leaned in against Thor's armor, afraid that at any moment he would be pushed away, waiting to hear words of disgust and shock from his brother. But the room was completely silent, and Loki realized Thor was holding his breath.

With his face close up under Thor's chin, he whispered: "I need this, Thor. From you. Please…".


	2. The trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hot afternoon in Asgard - and a matter of trust.

In his relatively young life, Loki had been with quite a few women - mostly asgardians - first out of curiosity, then out of boredom. Sometimes for fun, sometimes for the pleasure of getting even with some annoying peasant boy. There had been men as well, men beneath him, warriors and hunters, servants and guards. The strongest of these men were the once that had proven to be the biggest disappointments. Sure, they were tough and hardened, dangerous men, fresh from the battle field…but they could never measure up to what Loki sought after in a real warrior.

Some of these bloody brutes even wanted to cuddle and lie in bed forever, enjoying Loki’s cool hand pet their hair. Loki had no need for a lap dog. He gave more or less up on both genders, and the occasions where he brought a lover to bed became more and more rare. He lost interest and buried himself in books, the study of magic and the more or less fortunate art of mischief. 

Then came that day when he learnt about his real heritage. He was not the real son of Odin after all, and his parents claimed to have been protecting him from the truth. Protection, indeed… In the days that followed, Loki found he could finally admit to himself why he took such pleasure in watching his big brother fight, he was not sick or mad after all for feeling that sweet, tingling sensation when he caught a whiff of Thor’s musky scent, for wanting to play games and spend time with him, aching to be close to this glorious boy, his closest companion. By the Norns, they were not related. 

He was the real warrior, the God of Thunder. 

They were still brothers if not by blood, and they continued their lives as the royals always had. Only the four of them, the boys and their parents knew who – or what – Loki really was. 

Loki’s joy in secretly embracing his new found feelings for Thor soon changed. He became self conscious and irritable, spending more time in the royal library and less in the fields with Thor and the other young warriors. He feared it would show for miles, his blatant admiration and desire. Yes, he was the trickster, hiding his true emotions was in his nature, but this… He would watch Thor wield his shining sword, then tearing his gaze away to hide the want in his eyes. He would surely die if Thor knew. 

The thunder god. The crown prince. His brother. His friend. His greatest desire and for sure his doom. Loki wanted him so much, and in a bad way. He wanted to be his, to be ruled, to be loved, admired and… really handled like he was certain only Thor could. 

A fortnight ago there had been held a splendid feast at the Palace, big wrestling fights were followed by bigger kegs of mead, games and dancing. Thor got drunk, very drunk. The slurred words he had whispered into his brother’s ear, hidden in a dark corner, flipped Loki’s world on end from that night. They were really only drunken insults, meant to mock, but still… “You’re such a girl, Loki” Thor had mumbled. “You kiss like a girl. I bet on it”. And so Thor had kissed him, hard and clumsily on the mouth before he stumbled off to find the hallway to his quarters. Loki was left alone wondering what in Hel had just happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here they were, the two of them in Loki’s chambers. The evening sun painted the room in a soft, yellow shade. He felt light headed, the whole situation was unreal. He had just spilled his guts to his brother, told him his secret, told him… that, and now he pressed his forehead against the big man’s armored chest not sure what to expect. 

Thor let out a shivering breath and clutched his brother’s shoulders, pushing him against the golden tapestry on the wall beside the bed. Loki's heart jumped at the sight of Thor's flaming eyes, his flushed cheeks and ragged breath. That powerful face, portraying a mixture of disbelief and something else - something promising. This time Thor was very sober and utterly aware of his surroundings.

 

“Thor, I – I have wanted this for so long. Not just from anyone, but from you.”

“Are you asking me to beat you? That’s…”

“Oh gods! - you make it sound so horrid...” Loki had his eyes fixed on the tip of his boots. He felt out of breath.  
“It’s just…I just…”

“No.” Thor said. 

He pulled back and walked across the room to the door. Loki’s heart sank in his stomach like a stone. 

Would he simply leave?

Loki’s throat was so tight and dry it hurt to speak, but he finally managed to shout:

“Then go! You will not hurt me, you say? Well you have.”

The giant’s shoulders slumped as he stood by the door, but he made no motion to open it, nor did he turn to face Loki either.

Loki glared angrily at his brother’s back. “How many men have you fought, defeated, dragged through the dust and mud? You have treated your sparring partners exactly that way – even me – for many years, you, the superior Thor, king of the battle grounds. And believe me, I have seen - oh and heard - how you handle your women, Thor. You're a brute. And yet you deny me this small request… why? Because you now know that I would take pleasure from it?”

“This is no small request, Loki… I can’t. You’re my brother.” Thor mumbled.

Loki’s face was burning as he felt his own trembling words fill the thick air:

“Oh, but I am not really that, am I…” 

“I cannot do what you ask of me, Loki.”

"I know you think I am completely crazy! I have always been the weird creature, the deviant, perverted one. Admit it! Gods, I regret even having spoken of this, just forget the whole thing, I employ you -"

"Stop it! Just shut your mouth!" Thor roared back at Loki who fell silent, angry tears now glistening in his desperate eyes.

Thor spun around and strode back to face his shivering brother, the thunder all but vanished from his blue eyes .

And then Thor kissed him. He finally cupped Loki’s blushing cheeks and kissed him, for real.

This was not the kind of kiss Loki had been dreaming of over and over alone in his chambers, hiding under the covers and feeling ashamed of the wantonness and longing for Thor, giving himself some kind of temporary release and falling asleep feeling unsated and unloved. Oh no, this was so much more delicious.

How could that strong mouth feel so tender and so …. so wet and utterly mind-blowing. Loki felt his whole body melt into that sloppy kiss, without a care in the world he snaked his eager arms underneath the strong god’s armor. 

They let go of each other’s mouths gasping for air, Loki a bit self conscious all of a sudden, licking the wetness of his reddened lips. Thor looked down at him with apprehension. “What are we doing?” he said softly.

“I have no idea, but I want it”, Loki replied with a small smile on his face. For several seconds they only stood there staring at each other, then Thor whispered: “Lay down on the bed for me”.

Loki felt his knees buckle as he took a step back, eyes locked with Thor’s, fumbling with his hands behind him, searching to get a grip the on the bed. He lowered himself slowly on top of the soft furs, still staring at Thor, trying to read his mind. That was something he had toyed with when they were kids, tricked Thor into thinking that he - the young sorcerer could actually read minds. Of course he could not. All though, with a shy glance down Thor’s towering figure, Loki could easily guess what he had on his mind. Oh my… A nervous giggle escaped his lips as he looked back up at the huge man.

Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders and pushed him down on the bed and then he almost fell upon him the next second, covering his mouth with a wet kiss. Loki was bewildered, aroused and overwhelmed by the fact that this was actually happening. Was he dreaming? He tugged Thor’s head back by the hair a couple of inches to get a look at his face. 

“What…” Thor breathed, his eyes dark and shiny. 

“I… I thought you liked girls, Thor”, Loki almost whispered. 

“Hush… I like you, Loki”

“Yes but –“

Thor laid a rough hand over Loki’s mouth and continued to nibble on his chin and down his white neck.

Pressed against the pillows he made a strange kind of purring sound which made Thor’s head spin. He bit down on Loki’s shoulder to feel his response, he kissed and sucked and tasted, all the while very aware Loki’s delicious noises.

“Let’s get this off” Thor said and tugget at Loki’s tunic, soon after different pieces of clothing landed somewhere on the floor, and all of a sudden Loki grabbed Thor’s hands as they were about to rip off the trousers from his slender waist. 

“You know… It’s been a while, since I.. did this” Loki said with a whisper.

“We can wait if you want to” Thor said with a thick voice. “ There is no rush…” 

Yes, Loki recognized a fat lie when he heard one… He twisted the thin leather strings on his waistband between his fingers.

Thor sat straddled over his thighs, pinning him down. 

“Loki, are you shy? You don’t have to be shy”, he said and smiled softly as he gave his brother’s elegant nose a little squeeze. A second later Loki crunched his upper body and sneezed violently up against Thor’s bulky chest.   
Then he slumped back down on the pillows and wiped his mouth with an apologetic look. 

Thor rubbed a hand over his hairy chest and declared with a giant grin on his face: “Oh, brother, that was intense… “ 

“Fuck you” Loki muttered, scratching his nose which was as pink as his blushing cheeks.

“My, my, such a filthy mouth, Loki”, Thor hovered over him again and nibbled on his ear. 

“Bite me”, Loki hissed.

“Again with the language” Thor teased, Loki felt a smile against his jaw.

“No… just fucking bite me” he groaned, one fist pulling at the blond’s hair, the other with a tight grip on his massive shoulder, and so Thor obliged…

He sunk his teeth into the side of Loki’s neck, not strong enough to break the skin, but painful just the same judging by the long, drawn out whine he was rewarded with. Loki’s fingernails dug into golden skin, wanting more, more kisses, more bites, more closeness. His voice was shaking as he whispered: “Please… touch me. Take them off… “ He kicked his heels and tried to grab a hold of the waistband, and so Thor jumped back on his knees and tugged them off Loki’s body in one swift motion, creating a tearing sound that made Loki gasp in anticipation. Thor’s own trousers got flung unceremoniously in the same direction.

Loki’s head was swimming with lust, he fixed his eyes upon the blond god towering over him, felt the heat from the strong hands pushing his hips down on the furs… Oh, the furs had to go, they would be ruined, but it was all too good…

Thor trailed his fingertips across Loki’s marble white chest. “Are you sure about this…” he asked on the top of his lunges, and all Loki could do was nod his head with a crooked smile. With a flick of the wrist, Loki magically produced a small bottle of oil from the cabinet in his night stand, and with a somewhat shy look he handed it to Thor, confident that he would know how to make use of it.

Thor was gentle, surprisingly so – like he strained himself trying not to be too rough. Loki was almost floating, he felt the strong hands on his thighs, heavy fingers opening him up, stroking and petting him. He couldn’t help but smile of sheer joy by the fact that he was lying on his bed with Thor’s big, pulsating cock in his hand, it made him purr in delight and press down harder on Thor’s oily fingers. 

He was so hungry for this man, he felt the need to have all of him, inside and out. When a drop of Thor’s salty sweat fell on his lip, he strained his upper body to reach the bulky chest to taste more of him. Thor chuckled and said with a rusty voice: “You’re like a dog, Loki… a horny, hungry dog”.

He couldn’t make out Loki’s answer, it was like a low moan from the back of his throat as he continued to wriggle around on Thor’s hot fingers. “Please…” he finally managed to whisper. “Please give me… I want you - aawwww….” Loki made the cutest snorting sound and reached eagerly for his brother’s hips, to steer him to where he needed him to go.

Thor was bewildered and even a little amused at how the little trickster had transformed into this lovely, sniffling and begging creature in one afternoon. This was his, it was all his… He didn’t want to think any further, at this very moment Loki was his. 

As the sun slowly dipped below the trees surrounding the Royal Castle, Loki pressed his mouth hard against Thor’s heavy chest as he was filled with what he had only fantasized about – it was huge, heavy, hot and painful – and oh so good.

Thor kissed his forehead and mumbled “breathe, Loki… remember to breathe now…” 

They lay still for a short while, then Thor began to move. Loki bit hard down on his lower lip with his eyes shut tight.  
“I’ll stop for a bit…” Thor whispered, out of breath, but determined to be ever so gentle, giving Loki time to adjust.

“Mh –you – you are big, Thor” Loki muttered with a strained sigh, then he cupped the beardy jaws in his hands and kissed him, to reassure him that it was all right. And it was. Loki chucked away the last pillow that were still propped up under his damp raven hair and lay flat out on the bed. With a wanton look , he slid his legs around Thor’s waist and pulled them both closer together. Again Thor moved very slow, not letting go of Loki’s gaze, he wanted to savour every second. Loki buried both his fists in the bed sheets and let go of a small whimper. 

After a short while, Loki started to buck his hips, and he whispered something. 

“What did you say?” Thor asked softly, his blond hair was wet and tangled.

Just a little louder he whispered: “Hold me down, Thor… I want you to –“ his voice broke.

Thor leaned forward and rested his heavy palms upon those pale shoulders. Loki closed his eyes and moaned low at the feeling of the weight upon him. Thor shifted a little and grabbed a firm hold on those slender wrists, pinning them down on each side of Loki’s head. They kissed. Wet and sloppy kisses that drew even more of those small whimpers from Loki’s throat, and Thor had to slow down from not ending the whole thing too soon. 

Thor gazed down at the young prince, at his red, swollen lips and blackened eyes. He wanted this moment to be like an eternal memory, never to fade. He moved slow still, deliberately trying to hold back.

Loki opened his mouth as if to say something, but then bit his lip instead.

“Loki, you know you can trust me….” Thor was panting now. “Do you trust me?”

Loki snaked one arm out of Thor’s grip and reached for his hand. With trembling, hot fingers, he led Thor’s rugged hand up to his own slender neck, and placed it softly under his jaw, and thus making Thor pin him down even further on the bed. 

“I trust you”, Loki whispered and gave the big guy a look which almost sent him over the edge.

Loki nearly sobbed by the sensation of Thor’s strong hand on his jaw, fingers digging in to his hot cheeks, bruising and marking him. He took himself in hand and started to stroke the slick skin with rapid motions, it was sticky and dirty and so utterly wonderful, and that was it for Loki.

He spilled his seed across Thor’s hairy chest as he screamed some kind of an unintelligible curse.

When he came to his senses, he felt the weight of Thor fall down beside him with a heavy thud, his blond hair tangled and wet and with a stupid and very wide grin on his face. 

“There you are”, Loki murmured with his eyes half closed. Thor hummed against his neck : ”You’re a mess, Loki. A beautiful, adorable mess…”.

“What happens now”, Loki whispered. 

Thor propped himself up on one of the surviving pillows on the bed. 

He traced his thumb over the red mark on Loki’s tender neck.

“Well, You should get rid of that mark.”

“What If I don’t want to. I want to bare your marks on my skin.”

“So, what if mother asks where you got it from?”

“THOR!” Loki yelled and drew the cover over his head. “I would die” his voice sounded muffled from underneath it.

“Then get rid of it, it will only cause trouble…” Thor laid a gentle hand upon the cover.

Loki reappeared from his hiding and threw the heavy scented fur in Thor’s lap.

“Then you can get rid of this” he said with a smirk.

Thor smiled, but his eyes had taken on a somewhat worried look.

Loki sighed and splayed himself over Thor’s warm chest, nuzzling his beard. 

“Very well, I shall get rid of your vulgar love bites. I will not cause trouble.” His green eyes beamed at Thor.

“Do you trust me?” Loki asked.

Before Thor could answer, Loki covered his mouth with a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do expect Loki to get a bit more bold as the story continues, after all he's a sheeky little bastard.
> 
> I'm always happy to get feedback as well :)


End file.
